Matias LaFontaine
Matias LaFontaine is Jade LaFontaine's brother and one of the main antagonists in the series. Despite being her brother, he is always fighting with Jade because of her obsessions. Their family used to be very rich until their company went down and their money were gone, thus he doesn't have a home and was forced to live in his car. He is currently living with Herman and his sister. Matias is portrayed by Joaquín Berthold. Personality Matias is somewhat arrogant, but cares for his sister Jade, although the feeling isn't mutual. He wants Jade to marry Herman for his money so he can take it for himself. He loves himself very much but he cares a little about Jade as well. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Matias is an arrogant, selfish and mean person who cares just about himself, but deep inside, he loves his sister Jade. When he lost his company and all his money, he tries everything to steal Herman's money, to do that, he thinks Jade should marry him and then steal everything he has. Part 2 TBA Relationships Family Jade LaFontaine Sister Matias and Jade are siblings and probably best friends. They are always, but mostly, when they're together, they make up plans to get rid of Violetta and Angie, so that Jade can marry Herman and they will steal all his money to use it for themselves. Even though Jade ignores him, Matias still loves and cares about her. But probably, deep inside, Jade feels the same for him. Jacinto LaFontaine Father Matias has a difficult relationship with his father. Matias thinks that Jacinto always held him back when he was young, and didn't let him pursue his own ambitions. When Jacinto returns to Buenos Aires after the family company went bust, he doesn't tell Matias that he's back, because he knows that Matias would turn him into the police straight away. Trivia * Jade is his sister, but is unknown who is older, or if they are twins. * His father is Jacinto LaFontaine. * He has financial problems. * He is 29 years old. * He is secretly living in the Castillo's house attic because he doesn't have anywhere else to live.. * He loves his car, and in fact he used to live in it (due to his financial problems), but the police impounded it and he wants to get it back. * He tricks Jade into doing something for him almost every day. * He always has a plan to get Jade to marry Herman. * Mattias loves toe at and his favorite food is chocolate. * He pretended to be María's ghost to scare Jade. * He always wanted a toy track for his birthday. * Sometimes, he steals food from the kitchen when Olga isn't looking, just like Ramallo. * He dislikes Ramallo. * When he was little, people called him Slowy because he was very slow at sports and games. * Jade always ignores him, but he still loves her even though that Jade doesn't really care about him that much. *He was under house arrest for a while, but then the police let him off on the condition that he would spy on his father for them. *When he and Jade were young, their mother sang them opera songs as a lullaby. *He once said that Jade 'couldn't understand a sentence with more than three words in it'. *He is a good singer, but doesn't show it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters